


Have a Seat

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Joe knows better than to be rude to one of Methos's associates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



"Methos isn't in," Joe told the man with the cold eyes and pale skin. "More than welcome to pull up a chair and have a drink, though. Out of his collection, even."

The man arched an eyebrow, taking a seat. "My, my, but you must rate highly."

"Figured I could pour for him if I had the key," he said, before choosing. He met the man's gaze, briefly.

Hopefully, Methos got here soon. This guy was well above Joe's trouble meter, but he wasn't going to be rude to one of Methos's associates.

Doing so tended to get people dead.


End file.
